retrouvailles vénitiennes
by nerya
Summary: Au début, il ne voulait pas de cette mission... Maintenant, il ne sait plus quoi en penser. Est-ce vraiment lui ? Parfois, une simple mission peut cacher bien des surprises...


_Disclaimer :__ les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi._

_Je te tiens à remercier ma __**très chère**__ grande sœur pour ses conseils et surtout pour jouer les béta-lecteurs pour mes fanficts (Si vous trouvez des fautes, c'est pas moi !) _

_Sûr ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Retrouvailles Vénitiennes :

Milo fulminait. Oui, fulminer, c'était le mot. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? On n'aurait pas pu la confier à DeathMask, cette mission. Il était Italien, non ? Alors pourquoi c'était à lui que le Grand Pope avait demandé de se rendre à Venise ? Non pas que se trouver dans cette très belle ville au moment de son célèbre carnaval le dérangeait, mais il aurait préféré pouvoir la visiter avec un autre motif. Il était là en tant qu'assassin et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était le lot de tous les Scorpions : devenir un meurtrier. Cependant, il aurait vraiment préféré que ce soit le Cancer qui soit à sa place. Lui au moins n'avait aucun remord…

Le Grand Pope l'avait convoqué la veille pour lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance selon lui. Il allait devoir se rendre à Venise afin de trouver un homme qui avait défié les lois du Sanctuaire. Cet homme commençait à avoir de l'influence sur toute la ville et le représentant terrestre d'Athéna craignait qu'elle ne s'étende plus loin. Il voulait donc qu'un de ses assassins aille « régler le problème ». Et c'était sur Milo que son choix s'était porté.

Il se dirigea vers son hôtel. Si tout se passait bien, il serait de retour en Grèce le lendemain. Mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour cette mission. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si rien n'allait se passer comme prévu… Mais fallait-il encore savoir ce qui était prévu. C'était aussi ça qui dérageait Milo : il n'était au courant de rien. Le Grand Pope lui avait juste ordonné de se rendre en Italie et que toutes les informations lui seraient données là-bas. Mais pour l'instant, pas l'ombre d'un petit renseignement ! Rien ! Ni une heure, ni un endroit.

Pour se calmer, il décida de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien. À chaque fois, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir ce petit bonheur.

Il ne put pas en profiter longtemps. Un bruit interrompit cet instant de pur bien-être. On venait de frapper à la porte. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la douche, enfila un peignoir et s'empressa d'ouvrir. Un gamin d'une dizaine d'années se tenait devant lui, un paquet en main. Il le tendit vers Milo.

« Un paquet pour vous, Monsieur »

Le Grec sourit en prenant le paquet et lui donna un peu d'argent. Le gamin le remercia avant de repartir.

Quand il vit le contenu du colis, Milo resta perplexe. Il y trouvait un costume de bal et un masque. Oh non… Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Il y avait aussi une invitation pour un bal et un mot qu'il s'empressa de lire.

_Chevalier du Scorpion,_

_Je suppose que vous avez deviné où vous deviez vous rendre ce soir. Je vous y retrouverai vers vingt heures sur le balcon. J'espère que cela répond partiellement à vos questions._

Comme il disait : partiellement. Il en avait encore pleins, des questions ! Une minute ! Comment cette personne pouvait-elle savoir qu'il serait de mauvaise humeur par ce manque de précisons ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua une broche en forme d'iris. Le grec ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Là, évidemment, tout s'expliquait. Il en voulait tout de suite moins au Grand Pope…

SSSSSSSS

Au crépuscule, Venise était magnifique. Milo était en train de s'en rendre compte. Plus il s'enfonçait dans la ville, moins il doutait. Car oui, il doutait. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Si ce n'était pas lui ? Il ne préférait pas y penser.

Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher la broche qu'on lui avait envoyée. À son contact, les rares doutes qu'il avait encore se dissipèrent. Cette broche, il l'avait tout de suite reconnue. Elle lui appartenait avant… Avant qu'il ne l'offre à quelqu'un. Cette même personne à qui il avait fait promettre de revenir. Ils n'étaient alors que des enfants, loin de s'imaginer tout ce qu'ils devraient subir durant leur formation. Alors cette personne lui avait promis, elle avait aussi promis de lui rendre la broche qui appartenait à sa mère. Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui.

Il arriva à l'adresse donnée. Milo fut impressionné par la beauté du château. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire le superbe édifice. Somptueux ? Magnifique ? Milo avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas.

Il voulut rentrer mais un homme l'en empêcha.

« Puis-je voir votre invitation Monsieur ? exigea l'homme en fronçant les sourcils »

Après tout, il n'avait jamais vu ce type ! Pourquoi le laisserait-il passer sans le contrôler ?

Milo lui tendit son invitation très souriant. Extérieurement, il semblait très détendu. Intérieurement, il était en proie à un sérieux doute : et s'il n'arrivait pas à entrer ?

Le garde devint pâle en lisant le carton d'invitation.

« Je… Je suis désolé, Monsieur, s'excusa-il. Je ne… Je ne savais pas »

Milo recommença à respirer. Bon, il allait pouvoir rentrer. Par contre le comportement du garde était étrange. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de lire en détail l'invitation. Mais que faisait-il marqué sur ce bout de papier ?

« Ce n'est pas grave, assura le Scorpion, de plus en plus décontracté. Vous ne faites que votre travail »

L'homme le remercia tout bas, cependant assez fort pour que Milo l'entende. Celui-ci s'éloigna vite avant de se faire encore plus remarquer.

Il regarda son invitation. Il écarquilla les yeux en lisant sur celle-ci « _Comte Milo Scorpio, invité spécial de Monsieur Martolini »._ C'était quoi ce bazar ? Invité spécial… Ça pour sûr, il était spécial…

Comme il y avait beaucoup de monde, Milo n'eut aucun mal à se fondre dans la foule. Et puis, l'avantage d'un bal masqué, c'est que vous êtes… masqué ! Il n'était qu'un inconnu parmi tant autres. Il salua quelques personnes, discuta avec d'autres. Mais un détail lui sauta aux yeux après quelques minutes : il n'y avait que des hommes. Aucune femme. Ça commençait sérieusement à devenir bizarre.

À vingt heures, il se rendit sur le balcon, le cœur un peu serré. Il s'appuya sur le rebord. Tout en admirant le ciel, il réfléchissait. Il allait savoir… À vrai dire, il était mort de trouille. Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Mais et s'il s'était trompé ?

« Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix dans son dos »

Milo se retourna brusquement. Son cœur battait la chamade. Cette voix…

Il faisait face un jeune homme de son âge. Le Scorpion sourit. Même masqué, il reconnut immédiatement sa peau pâle et ses cheveux de cette couleur si particulière.

« Magnifique, murmura Milo presque pour lui. Le ciel est si étoilé qu'on dirait qu'il illumine la Terre à lui tout seul»

Le grec crut desseller l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. C'était lui qui avait prononcé cette phrase la veille de son départ, il y avait dix ans de cela maintenant.

Le jeune homme s'approcha à son tour du rebord du balcon. Ils restèrent là, sans parler, pendant de longues minutes. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de parler. Le simple fait d'être ensemble avait toujours su réchauffer leur cœur.

Ce fut Milo qui brisa cet instant de quiétude.

« Je suppose que c'est toi mon contact, déclara-t-il »

Puis, il ajouta dans un murmure, comme s'il en avait besoin pour se prouver que c'était bien la réalité :

« Camus »

Le chevalier du Verseau se tourna vers lui.

« Parce-que tu en doutais, fit-il sur qui laissait penser qu'il était amusé »

Milo rougit. Oui, il en avait douté. Cela ressemblait trop à un rêve. Ça faisait maintenant dix ans que Camus était parti pour la Sibérie. Dix ans où il avait dû parfaire sa maîtrise de ses émotions. Dix ans où il avait dû oublier les moments passés ensemble avec Aiolia. Car le Lion et lui n'avaient jamais été dupes. C'était surtout pour s'éloigner d'eux et de leurs sentiments que Camus avait dû s'exiler avec son maître en Sibérie. Sinon pourquoi n'aurait-il jamais eu de nouvelles ?

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas qu'on les entende. Par contre, tes informations le sont. Alors je t'écoute »

Le ton de sa voix été devenu plus ferme et si l'on observait bien, on pouvait remarquer une légère teinte orange dans les yeux myosotis du Scorpion. L'assassin était de retour.

« L'homme que tu dois tuer s'appelle Raphaëlo Martolini. C'est lui qui a organisé cette soirée. C'est aussi un ancien apprenti du Sanctuaire qui a été chassé car il causait trop de soucis. Il y a quelques temps, après avoir obtenu pas mal de pouvoir, il a décidé de se venger. Cependant, il est très prudent. Ça fait trois mois que je le surveille et j'ai seulement trouvé l'occasion pour que le Sanctuaire l'élimine aujourd'hui. Si tu veux le tuer c'est maintenant ou jamais »

Milo l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Que cette voix lui avait manqué ! Quand ils étaient petits, Aiolia et lui essayaient toujours faire parler le petit Français. En réalité, quand Camus était arrivé au Sanctuaire, il ne parlait pas. C'était ce qui avait d'abord intrigué les deux petits Grecs. Ils s'étaient alors lancé un défi : celui à qui le futur Verseau adresserait le premier mot aurait gagné. S'en suivit une petite lutte d'une semaine qui ne se finit que lorsque les deux gamins se rendirent compte qu'en fait Camus ne les comprenait pas puisqu'il ne parlait pas grec à l'époque. Et puis, aucun des deux n'avait gagné puisque c'était à Saga à qui Camus parla en premier.

Mais là, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Les chevaliers du Verseau étaient connus pour ne rien ressentir et Camus tenait ce rôle à merveille. Mais pas avec lui. Il avait remarqué ce ton légèrement plus dur qu'il avait employé.

« -Tu ne l'aimes pas, constata Milo.

- Il a tué beaucoup trop de monde. Quand je suis arrivé, il n'a pas hésité à étrangler un jeune garçon qui n'avait soi-disant pas fait son travail correctement pour me prouver qu'il valait mieux ne pas se frotter à lui. Alors, vois-tu, je ne serais pas mécontent de ne plus le voir.

- Même si pour ça il faut le tuer ? »

Le Verseau ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer l'horizon. Milo respecta ce silence. Il ne voulait pas interrompre son ancien ami dans ces réflexions.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers le Scorpion et lui tendit une clé. Voyant le regard interrogatif du Grec, Camus lui expliqua :

« Cette clé te permettra d'atteindre le bureau de Martolini. La garde est trop occupée par la soirée pour surveiller toutes les pièces. Martolini s'y rend chaque soir, il te suffira de l'attendre »

Milo hocha la tête. Il avait compris. Il allait partir quand il se tourna subitement vers son ami d'enfance.

« Quoique tu en penses, tu n'es pas un assassin, Camus, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. Tu ne fais que suivre les ordres. Et je te promets que je ferai tout pour que tu n'en deviennes jamais un »

Puis, avant que le Verseau n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il s'éloigna. Il n'entendit presque pas quand Camus lui cria :

« - Sois prudent !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu me connais pourtant »

Désormais trop loin, il n'entendit pas la dernière phrase de Camus.

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète justement… »

SSSSSSSS

Une douce musique envahit la salle. Il était temps de danser. Chacun essayait de trouver un partenaire afin d'effectuer quelques pas de danse. Camus observait les invités écoutant d'une oreille distraite la mélodie.

En réalité, il pensait à Milo. Le revoir l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Lui non plus ne savait pas qu'ils allaient se retrouver le temps de cette mission. À vrai dire, il avait cru que le Grand Pope enverrait DeathMask. Il avait pensé rêver quand il avait aperçu le Scorpion descendre du bateau.

Il fut un temps où Aiolia, Milo et lui étaient inséparables. Il se rappelait encore leurs longues journées passées sur la plage. Ces journées où il regardait ses deux amis comploter contre Aioros et les jumeaux. Il se souvenait aussi qu'il les aidait parfois, leur savait d'alibi. Ça les faisait bien rire à l'époque.

Mais après, tout avait changé. Poussé par un savant cocktail de contrariété, son maître avait dû s'exiler en Sibérie. Camus avait évidemment été obligé de le suivre. Là-bas, coupé du monde, il avait appris à oublier ses sentiments au point même d'en oublier ses amis. Mais revoir Milo chamboulait tout. Une fois de plus, il était perdu. Il n'en pouvait plus, Il…

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensif ce soir, lui murmura une voix doucereuse provenant de derrière au creux de son oreille comme l'avait fait Milo quelques temps auparavant. Est-ce en rapport avec cet homme avec qui je t'ai vu parler tout à l'heure ? »

Camus se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à un homme plutôt grand aux longs cheveux noirs.

« - Cela n'a aucun rapport, Roman, assura le Verseau, c'était juste une vieille connaissance.

- Et cette vieille connaissance ne serait pas jalouse si je t'invite à danser ? »

Camus regarda en direction des danseurs. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour lui, néanmoins… Roman était le garde du corps de Martolini. S'il l'occupait, cela ferait un danger en moins pour Milo. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la piste de danse. Camus n'aimait pas trop cette proximité qu'il y avait entre Roman et lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix. « Dépêche-toi, Milo ! » ne put s'empêcher de penser Camus. Car plus vite le Scorpion terminait son travail, plus vite ils pourraient sortir d'ici. Il n'en pouvait plus…

« Cette rencontre a dû te perturber, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pensif, fit son partenaire, toujours avec ce ton mielleux que Camus détestait »

C'était que Roman avait la très fâcheuse habitude de prendre pour proie les nouveaux dans l'organisation de son patron et Camus ne faisait pas exception. Sauf que le Verseau n'aimait pas vraiment avoir le rôle du lapin attendant patiemment que le loup vienne le manger. Ni aucun rôle dans cette histoire d'ailleurs. Il l'avait plusieurs fois repoussé avec les allures froides qui le caractérisaient si bien. Et ça Roman ne l'avait pas supporté. Depuis, il collait sans arrêt le Français et Camus avait d'abord eu peur qu'il ne découvre les véritables raisons de sa présence dans l'organisation. Mais il avait su se montrer discret et Roman n'avait heureusement rien remarqué d'anormal.

Le Français ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce que Milo tue Martolini. Seulement, le Grec était parti il y avait plus d'une heure maintenant. Mais que faisait le Scorpion ?

Voyant que son partenaire ne l'écoutait plus, Roman sourit. Il savait comment l'intéresser à nouveau à leur conversation…

« Tu as beau le chercher, tu ne trouveras pas ton scorpion »

Camus releva la tête.

« Comment… ? »

Le sourire de Roman s'accentua. Il voulait discuter, très bien. Il avait tout son temps…

« Je me doutais que quelqu'un donnait des informations sur nous au Sanctuaire. Je me doutais aussi de l'identité de cette personne. Cependant, je n'avais aucune preuve. Tu caches bien ton jeu, chevalier… »

Camus essaya de se dégager mais le garde du corps et bras droit de Martolini le tenait fermement. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la salle, entourés de danseurs. Piégé !

« Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai déjà croisé le chevalier du Scorpion. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, un garçon comme lui ne s'oublie pas facilement… Quelle n'a été pas ma surprise en remarquant qu'il discutait avec toi. Il ne m'a pas fallu plus longtemps pour faire le lien. »

Camus en venait même à maudire le fameux charisme de Milo. Pourquoi fallait-il que son ami se fasse si facilement remarquer ? Le Grand Pope aurait vraiment dû envoyer DeathMask sur cette mission.

« - Où est-il ? demanda le Verseau, quand même un peu inquiet.

- Raphaëlo doit être en train de s'en occuper. Quand à toi, nous avons à parler »

SSSSSSSS

Milo regardait l'heure avec impatience. Plus vite il aurait terminé son travail, plus vite il pourrait sortir de ce bâtiment qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une sorte d'asile pour les gens qui se croyaient encore au Moyen-Âge. Parce que c'était exactement dans ça qu'il avait débarqué ! Il ne savait pas comment Camus avait fait pour supporter tout ça ! Camus… S'il voulait être honnête, c'était aussi pour lui qu'il avait hâte de finir cette mission. Il lui avait tant manqué. Il avait toujours adoré ces moments passés avec lui et Aiolia. Ces moments où ils n'étaient que trois gamins comme les autres et pas des futurs chevaliers d'or. Avant la traitrise d'Aioros, tout semblait si simple ! Tous les trois avaient leur modèle, en la personne des trois ainés du Sanctuaire. Ils s'entrainaient le matin, se retrouvaient sur la plage l'après-midi. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux.

Mais après cette fameuse nuit, rien n'a plus été pareil. Aiolia était devenu plus dur, il ne pouvait plus se permettre la moindre erreur. Camus, quand à lui, avait dû partir pour la Sibérie une semaine plus tard. Et lui, il était resté là à observer le Sanctuaire changer sans rien dire. Il s'était entrainé, ne voyait plus trop Aiolia et, il y a quelques temps déjà, avait tué son maître afin d'obtenir son armure. Son premier meurtre…

Un bruit le tira de ses pensées. Quelqu'un venait. Il se cacha dans la pénombre et attendit. De là où il était, il voyait parfaitement tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Un homme entra. Grand et élégant, sa démarche ne lui était pas inconnue. Il se rappela les paroles de Camus : il avait été un apprenti du Sanctuaire…

L'homme enleva son masque. Milo sursauta. Une fine cicatrice traversait la joue bronzée de l'inconnu. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le Grec, c'était ses yeux émeraude où se reflétait une haine terrifiante. « Martolini… » Reconnut Milo.

L'ancien apprenti du Sanctuaire s'avança vers une table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il se servit un verre d'alcool qui trainait sur la table et en but une gorgée. Ensuite, il se tourna vers la cachette de Milo.

« Je t'attendais, Milo du Scorpion »

SSSSSSSS

Roman avait entrainé Camus dans un coin plus sombre du Château. Le Verseau n'avait même pas essayé de s'enfuir. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : voir Milo, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il ne supporterait pas que le jour de leur retrouvaille soit aussi le jour de leur mort. Malheureusement, c'était bien parti pour le devenir…

Il remarqua soudain qu'il ne se dirigeait pas vers le bureau. Même s'il ne paniquait pas, il commença à s'inquiéter. Mais où l'emmenait Roman ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait absolument rien. Il commença à douter de l'endroit où le bras droit de Martolini l'emmenait.

Roman avait fini par sentir l'agitation du Français. Il jura intérieurement. Tant que Camus pensait qu'ils allaient rejoindre Raphaëlo, il le suivait sans résister. Mais il commençait à douter et ça, ça n'allait pas du tout. Tant pis, il allait devoir changer de programme.

Camus était sur le point de frapper Roman quand celui-ci le plaqua brusquement sur le mur. Il essaya de se dégager mais le garde resserra son étreinte. Il était bloqué entre le mur et Roman. Celui-ci eut un sourire de prédateur.

« Alors on essaie de s'échapper ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je ne laisse jamais partir mes proies… »

Ce fut autour de Camus de sourire. Tout se passait exactement comme prévu…

« Dis-moi, Roman, est-ce que tu t'es renseigné sur moi ? »

Dans les yeux de l'homme se lisait la surprise de voir sa proie si confiante.

« Non… Parce que si tu l'avais fait, tu saurais quel chevalier je suis… »

La température chuta brusquement. Roman commença à paniquer. Paralysé par une force inconnue, il ne bougea même pas quand Camus se dégagea souplement.

Le chevalier d'or du Verseau fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

« Je suis un saint des glaces et certainement pas ta proie ! »

Il sortit du couloir sans même faire attention à la température qui chutait de plus en plus au point que le givre commençait à former une fine pellicule blanche sur le sol…

SSSSSSSS

« Je t'attendais Milo du Scorpion »

Milo sursauta. Mais d'où cet homme le connaissait-il ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour le savoir. Il s'avança vers l'homme.

« - Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda le Grec quand même sur ces gardes.

- On va dire que tu ne passes pas inaperçu pour ceux qui savent bien regarder »

Milo nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Mais que voulait-il dire ? Martolini dut comprendre ce qui se passait car il ajouta :

« Il y a quelques années, tu as tué un homme à Rome. Cet homme était le père de mon bras droit. Alors tu penses bien qu'il t'a facilement reconnu… »

Il se souvenait de cette mission, sa première. Il se rappelait également du visage de cet homme qu'il avait tué sans la moindre trace de pitié. Il en avait vomi toute la nuit qui avait suivi. Et il allait recommencer aujourd'hui…

L'ancien apprenti devina très facilement ses pensées.

« Si tu crois que ce sera facile, tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas le seul à connaître des techniques de chevaliers d'or… »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il sortit un objet que Milo n'avait pas encore remarqué et lui lança. Le Scorpion n'évita que de justesse une rose d'un rouge écarlate. Super, il ne manquait plus qu'un Poisson ! Il se demandait s'il ne préférerait pas Aphrodite !

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une deuxième rose se diriger vers lui. Il la reçut de plein fouet et s'écroula.

« On ne vous entraine plus très bien au Sanctuaire, constata Martolini presque déçu. Comme je suis d'humeur généreuse, je vais te donner un cours en accéléré… »

Il se reprocha du Grec toujours à terre.

« Leçon numéro une : ne jamais être inattentif lors d'un combat »

Il frappa à nouveau Milo. Mais, cette fois-ci, le Grec était prêt. Il s'écarta et lança à son tour une aiguille écarlate. L'ancien apprenti des Poissons esquiva son coup avec une facilité déconcertante.

Milo hurla. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son adversaire lui avait lancé une de ses roses en pleine poitrine. Le Scorpion essaya de lutter pour rester debout mais en vain. Il s'écroula une nouvelle fois.

« Leçon numéro deux : toujours être prêt à recevoir n'importe quelle attaque »

Milo ne l'écoutait déjà plus. À moitié inconscient, son esprit divaguait. Bizarrement, ce fut l'image d'un jeune homme à la chevelure vert d'eau qui lui revenait.

« Camus, murmura-t-il dans un soupir »

Martolini eut un mauvais sourire. Tiens, tiens, voilà quelque chose à exploiter…

« Comme c'est touchant. Le plus drôle est que la leçon numéro trois est de ne jamais laisser quelque chose ou quelqu'un vous détourner de votre but. Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu connaître ce conseil avant… De toute façon, ni lui ni toi ne pourront l'utiliser dans la mort »

Milo tourna la tête vers lui. Voulait-il dire que…

« Je suis sûr que Roman doit bien s'amuser en ce moment. Vois-tu, ton cher Camus a repoussé ses avances avec un tel mépris que maintenant il doit terriblement lui en vouloir… »

Le chevalier d'or eut un regard terrifié en entendant ça. Se lever. Il devait se relever et combattre pour essayer d'aider Camus.

« Ce qui nous amène à la quatrième leçon, la plus importante pour un assassin : toujours jouer avec les sentiments de sa victime avant de l'achever »

Il s'apprêta à donner le coup fatal. Il allait frapper quand soudain il s'affaissa à coté de Milo.

« Vous qui aimez tant les leçons, j'en ai une pour vous : ne jamais sous-estimer un chevalier d'or ! »

Milo se tourna vers celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Cette voix…

« Camus »

Le chevalier du Verseau se précipita vers lui. Le grec fit un grand effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Il vit la mine inquiète de Camus. Il avait au moins gagné ça ! Il avait vu le Verseau ressentir quelque chose. Même si s'était la dernière chose qu'il verrait…

Camus, quant à lui, s'agitait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Rien ne justifiait l'état de son ami. Son attention se porta sur celui qu'il surveillait depuis des mois. C'est là qu'il remarqua. La rose… Une rose empoisonnée !

Bon, comme dirait Milo, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il respira un grand coup et se concentra un maximum. La température commença à baisser. Il n'avait jamais eu à descendre aussi bas. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait détruire le poison qui coulait dans les veines du Scorpion, il devait aller encore plus loin…

Il commençait à faiblir quand tout à coup Milo ouvrit les yeux. Le Verseau sourit, il avait réussi.

Milo était bien. Il ne pensait pas que la mort était si douce… Il sentit quelque chose d'anormal. C'était quoi ce froid tout à coup ? Il ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut une apparition divine. Shaka pouvait aller se remballer avec son Bouddha !

« - C'est de la torture, c'est ça ? demanda le Scorpion. Je suis en enfer mais c'est un ange qui m'accompagne.

- Heu… Milo, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- C'est bien ce que je disais, de la torture, marmonna le Grec, pour lui-même »

Camus lui sourit. Mais cette vision angélique fut de courte durée…

Toutes menaces écartées, le Verseau prit conscience de la réalité. Il se leva d'un bond en criant comprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Milo, qui était à moitié conscient à l'arrivée de Verseau, fut surpris de sa réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il comprit bien vite.

« Camus, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, s'horrifia le Grec en se tournant vers son ami qui fixait avec horreur le cadavre de Martolini »

SSSSSSSS

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant le Grand Pope. Milo racontait avec précisions les détails de leur voyage. Quand il arriva au moment le plus important de l'histoire, Camus baissa les yeux. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas tout à fait la bonne version que Milo livra au représentant d'Athéna.

« -… Il s'écroula après la sixième aiguille. Mais lui aussi m'avait touché avec l'une de ses roses empoisonnées. Camus a dû geler la pièce afin de détruire le poison de la rose. Sans lui, je ne crois pas que je serais ici pour vous rapporter cette histoire.

- Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous devez être épuisés. Je vous félicite encore une fois, chevaliers »

Et sur ces mots, le Pope se retira libérant ainsi les deux chevaliers.

Une fois dehors, Camus se tourna vers son ami.

« - Tu lui as menti

- Tu préférerais que je lui dise la vérité ? Il est toujours à la recherche de nouveaux assassins. Si on lui avait dit ce qui c'était vraiment passé, tu serais déjà en haut de sa liste. Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour que tu ne deviennes jamais un assassin. Je compte bien tenir cette promesse.

- Il est trop tard pour ça… »

Milo saisit Camus par les épaules.

« Personne ne le saura jamais. Oublie cet incident. C'est de ma faute, d'accord ? J'aurais dû être plus prudent. Ne te rejette pas tout sur toi »

Camus hocha la tête.

« - Bien, mais fais de même. Nous sommes tous les deux responsables.

- Si ça te fait plaisir… Tu comptes rester ? Aiolia serait tellement content de te revoir. Il a dû partir régler un détail avec Aldé au Brésil, mais il devrait revenir bientôt et… »

Camus l'empêcha d'en dire plus en posant simplement un doigt sur les lèvres du Scorpion.

« - J'adorerais, je t'assure, fit-il d'une voix douce. Mais je n'ai que trop négligé mes élèves.

- Tes élèves ? répéta Milo que ne comprenait décidemment plus rien.

- Tu pensais réellement que je ne serais pas revenu si j'avais pu ? Quand je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire avec mon armure, on m'a renvoyé d'où je venais avec pour ordre de m'occuper d'un enfant. Puis, un deuxième est arrivé.

- Je… Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas nous voir.

- Vous m'avez énormément manqué Lia et toi. Je serais très heureux de le revoir. Mais Isaac et Hyoga ne sont pas des enfants inactifs si tu vois ce que je veux dire et je crains fort que Cristal ait en ce moment des envies de meurtre… »

Cette remarque fit sourire Milo.

« - Ça ne te change pas vraiment de Lia et moi…

- En effet

- Je suppose que tu repars tout de suite.

- Tu supposes bien. Et je suppose que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au bateau.

- Gagné ! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Ils discutèrent de leur enfance et saluèrent à l'occasion les gardiens des différents temples qu'ils croisèrent.

Arrivés à leur destination finale, Milo se tourna vers son ami, un air fataliste au visage.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent… Ça commence à devenir une habitude quand on y pense… »

Camus sourit à cette remarque. Il lui adressa un petit « Au revoir » avant de s'éloigner en direction du bateau. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il entendit Milo lui crier :

« Hé ! Camus ! »

L'intéressé n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut quelque chose dans ses mains. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris en reconnaissant la broche en forme d'iris appartenant la mère de Milo. Qu'est-ce que… Il leva la tête vers celui qui venait de la lui lancer.

« - Même promesse qu'il y a dix ans, hurla le Grec. Essaie juste de mettre moins longtemps !

- J'essaierais, promit le Verseau de la même façon. Et salue Lia de ma part »

Il n'était pas sûr que Milo l'ait entendu, sa voix étant étouffée par le vent. Par contre ses larmes, il espérait vraiment qu'il ne les remarquerait pas !

Pour la maîtrise des émotions, on repassera !

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer.


End file.
